My Life Is Not Complete Without You In It
by ToriCarter
Summary: Ikuto is a famous violinst and he's wondering why he's still single. What happens when a cute pink haired girl who doesn't know who he is bumps into him? AMUTO! Note: There is an epilogue :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ikuto lay on the roof, his eyes closed. He heard Yoru murmuring things in his sleep.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a famous violinist that played in a famous orchestra. His sister was Hoshina Utau, a famous pop singer. So all in all, he was very famous and handsome and rich. At the time, he was thinking about why he had just declined a date with a cute girl that had talked to him at an after party.

She was cute, with long brown hair and a sweet smile. He didn't know her or who she was or anything about her, but she asked him out. He had declined. Why? And it wasn't just this one girl. Many girls had asked him out before in his life. But every time he had declined. He had never dated anyone before, not to mention kissed a girl. And guess what? He was twenty-two.

This disturbed him. If he kept declining girls like this, he would be alone and lonely for the rest of his life, or at least until he was fifty. And what made matters worse was that Utau was younger than he was and was already in a very steady relationship with a kid named Kukai. They even had plans to marry each other once Kukai was finished college. Ikuto was of course happy for them, obviously, Kukai was very good to Utau and she was very happy to be with him, but he had always thought that he would find love before her.

He sighed and went to the edge of the roof of his expensive condo building. He looked down into the streets and sighed again. Maybe it was because he would never know who loved him for him and not just for his money or looks or fame. After waking Yoru, he started to go back downstairs when a thought crossed his mind. He would go into the streets that day, disguised so no one would recognize him. He needed to get some fresh air.

Hinamori Amu raced out of the boutique shop, clutching Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia in her arms. A dog barked behind them, the owner completely confused and trying to restrain the huge dog.

"Dogs can see Chara?" demanded Amu.

"Yes, most animals can," Dia replied.

"That was so close, Amu-chan!" Su squealed.

"I thought that dog was going to eat us!" Miki said through her panting.

"Run, run Amu-chan! Go, go Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. They slowed when they became out of view from the store. Amu let them go and hunched over, out of breath.

She then composed herself, straightening her pink hair and dusting off her ruffled jean skirt.

"Let's go, girls," she said finally. They continued to walk through the stores and crowds, continuing their shopping spree.

"Hey, girls, why don't we go in there?" Amu suggested. When there was no reply, she turned her head to see that her Chara weren't there. "Girls? Girls?" Her eyes searched the crowds frantically, but the four Chara were nowhere to be seen. They had lost each other.

Amu ran to each store, looking all around for where the Chara could've been. She tried to retrace her steps, but found herself lost. She had no idea where she herself was, not to mention her Chara.

She cursed. This area was new to her. If she were back at the boutique shop, she would've easily found her way back home, but she still wouldn't have been able to find her Chara. Now, after trying to search for her Chara, she had become lost herself.

She started to run around the corner when she bumped full speed into a stranger. She fell hard to the ground, hitting her head, and he staggered, obviously surprised.

"I-I'm sorry!" Amu cried out. She didn't realize it until then, but she was crying. She then felt a piercing pain on the back of her head and rubbed it with her hand, wincing at the pain that shot through her body when she touched her head with her hand.

The stranger didn't move, staring at her. He was wearing dark sun glasses and a blue hoodie with the hood pulled over a red hat. She could still see his hair though, dark blue.

"You shouldn't run that fast. Next time, watch where you're going," he said with a smirk.

_Excuse me? _Amu thought, throwing a glare at the stranger. He was definitely older than she was, but not by much. He must've been in his early twenties, at most.

His smirk vanished when he saw her rub her head once more and wince through the pain.

"Hey…," he said softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt my head when I fell," Amu said, her tone harsh. Shouldn't it be obvious?

He smirked again and stood up, holding out his hand to her.

She took it and got up, muttering her thanks. "I'm sorry, again, for running into you," she apologized uncomfortably.

He shrugged. "What made you run so fast anyway?"

"Oh, u-um…," she couldn't possibly tell him that she was looking for her Chara. He would think she was insane, and it wasn't something you share with the world. "My… cat. My cat, er, ran away from me." He smiled slightly when he heard her say her excuse.

"Cat huh?" He was almost laughing. Maybe I could help you find him.

"No! I mean, you don't have to…" She didn't even have a cat.

"Hmm… why not?" he asked with a sly smile. "I'm pretty good with cats."

"I-I—" Something about him made Amu's heart race. " You really don't have to. It'll probably take a long time, anyway. You probably have something better to do."

"No I don't. What he look like?"

"U-um… brown." He rolled his eyes.

"That's it? 'Brown?' That narrows it down to a few hundred thousand."

Amu glared at him. "Just let me take care of it!"

He raised an eye brow. "You won't let me help? That makes me want to help more."

"Fine!" Amu grouched. If she found her Chara, then she could just tell him that she remembered he was at home or something. But this guy would just slow her down. She started to run again and she found that he was keeping up with her.

"Stop," he said suddenly, putting his hand in front of her. She ran into it, but didn't fall, just blush and stop. He pointed towards a shadow on the other street. She saw a cat emerge from behind it.

It was brown. Great.

"Is that it?" the stranger questioned. Amu walked over to it, pretending to check it out.

"No, it's not," she said after a few seconds. The stranger shrugged.

Suddenly she saw something floating down from the sky.

Was it a Chara? Amu looked up, but frowned. It was a Chara, but not hers. This Chara had cat dark blue cat ears and a black outfit with a cross.

"Ikuto!" it squealed. "There you are-nya!"

The Chara flew towards the stranger and held onto its neck. The stranger nodded slightly.

"Wait… wait, you have a Chara?" Amu exclaimed. The stranger looked at her, shocked.

"You can… see him?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, I have them too!" she looked at him, trying to see his eyes through the glasses but it was almost impossible.

"Hmm… you're staring at me. Could you have fallen for me already?" he asked slyly.

Amu blushed. "N-no! In your dreams!" He laughed. "Anyway," Amu glared, "about the Chara. What's his name?"

"Yoru!" Yoru answered proudly. "Ikuto, why didn't you tell me where you were going-nya? I was worried-nya!"

"You were asleep," the boy, Ikuto, answered, his eyes locked on Amu. "Did you even lose a cat?"

"I lost my Chara. Not my cat," Amu explained. "I didn't know you could see Chara."

"That would explain a few things," Ikuto said. "What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu," she replied without thinking. She blushed, should she have given her name to a complete stranger? Even if he did have Chara.

"Amu," he repeated. She looked at him questioningly and blushed. He called her by her first name. Only her first name. And they had just met. "I'm… Suzuki… Ikuto."

Amu nodded. "Suzuki-sempai—"

"Ikuto."

"Okay, Ikuto-san, I really—"

"Ikuto."

Amu glared at him. "Ikuto… kun?" She didn't want to call him that, she hardly knew him.

"Ikuto. Just Ikuto."

"But—"

"Call me Ikuto or I won't talk to you and help you find your Chara."

Amu rolled her eyes dramatically. He was making this so much more difficult than it should be. "Fine! Ikuto…" He smiled. "Can your Chara help? Like, can he somehow track or sense where they are?"

"Yes! Um, maybe-nya," Yoru said. He paused and closed his eyes. "I do sense that there were four Chara-nya, but they left a while ago-nya. Then it disappears, out of this range-nya."

Amu sighed. Ikuto looked at her. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it lifelessly.

"Hello?"

_"Amu-chan!" _four voices exclaimed on the other line.

"Girls? Where are you?"

_"We are back at your house, Amu-chan! We got separated so we decided to meet you back at your house, but you never came!" _Ran's voice replied.

"Stay there, okay? I'm glad you're safe!" Amu was relieved. She hung up the phone.

"Thanks," she said.

The boy leaned in towards her and smiled widely. Amu blushed. "You're… welcome," he said slowly.

Amu was frozen, her face bright red.

"Hey, Ikuto, can we get some ice cream-nya?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto looked at Amu. "Sure. Want to come… Amu?"

"I-I—um… s-sure. I mean, sure." Amu looked away, blushing violently.

He knew this wasn't a date. Or at least, an official one. The girl, Amu, didn't know who he was, which was good. Wasn't it? She was laughing with Yoru. Something about her made him… made his heart race. He was watching her closely. She scooped the last bit of chocolate ice cream from her cup and ate it, smiling. So… cute.

She seemed to have slowly opened up to him during their walk to the ice cream store and while they ate. She got along with Yoru wonderfully and he could tell that Yoru liked her. She was different, he could tell. She wasn't like all those other girls that he'd met before. There was something about her, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

"So… your mom is a photographer?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm? No, that's my dad."

"Oh. So, how old are you?"

She blushed. "Seventeen. But, I'm turning eighteen soon." He smirked. She had answer that last part pretty quickly. She rolled her eyes, but her face was still bright red.

It was so much fun to tease her. Not to mention, making her blush.

"So, what about you? Your parents?" she said, taking a sip of her water.

He shrugged. Amu glared at him as she sipped her drink. Was it weird that he found it hot when she drank water through a straw? Yes, it was. But it was true.

"Let me have a drink." She stopped drinking.

"But you have your own water," Amu pointed out. Really. She was too easy.

Ikuto leaned over the table and put her straw into his mouth, taking long, slow sips of her water. He watched her expression. She was blushing.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed. He ignored her.

When he finished he smirked at her. "What? Afraid of germs?"

"N-no! B-but, I hardly know you and—!"

"You talk too much."

"Shut up!" Ikuto chuckled.

He leaned in towards her, now, and looked deep into her eyes. Her face was an unfamiliar shade of crimson.

"Amu… you really should calm down," he breathed. Her eyes were wide. She was at a loss for words. _This is fun, _Ikuto thought, leaning back. She was staring at her straw. He smirked. "So, Amu… what kind of crowd do you hang out with?"

"I thought you said I talked too much," Amu said in a try-to-be harsh tone, not fully succeeding.

"You do. So, the answer? Or do you not have any friends?"

"Of course I have friends!" Amu yelled. Ikuto smiled. Amu pouted. "Fine. We are just a group. We all have different personalities, mostly, and do different things, but we still hang out when we can. We aren't all in the same year. They all have Chara too."

"So, tell me about your friends."

"Well, there's Rima who's in my year. She's loves making people laugh and, well she's a little picky with her comedy. She doesn't like it when people make jokes that in her perspective aren't funny." Ikuto nodded for her to continue. "There's Yaya, the other girl and she's a first year. She wants to be a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yah, it's a little strange, but she really loves things like attention and being the youngest, and cake and sweets, so she wants to be a baby."

"Oh."

"There's also Nagihiko, he's Rima's boyfriend as well. He's really nice and he's into having his own rhythm. Not to mention really good at sports. But it's Kukai who's the sports star."

Ikuto crinkled his nose. "Kukai?" Coincidence?

"Yeah, he's really energetic and really good at sports too." Sounds just like the Kukai that was… "It might be hard to believe but he's in a relationship with Hoshina Ut—Sorry! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Wait, Hoshina _Utau?_" Ikuto asked. Amu knew Utau's boyfriend.

Amu blushed and nodded. "Please, please, please don't tell anyone."

Ikuto frowned. "I won't. So you know Utau?"

"Well, sort of. I know she's almost the exact opposite of Kukai, except for their appetite." Amu smiled a little. "Anyway, she's a famous pop star so we don't get to see her often, but Kukai tries to keep in touch as much as possible. They text and talk to each other via cellphone. I think it's really sweet…" Amu sighed. That's when she realized that she was in public and sat up, blushing. Ikuto couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Just for a moment there, you were acting all lovey-dovey, then you try to play it off, act 'cool.'"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do. It's obvious."

"Maybe to you… It's my… outside 'Cool and Spicey' character. No big deal."

"But what about being yourself?"

"I'm myself with my friends… I guess…. It's just… I don't really know who 'myself' is yet…" She looked up at him and blushed, turning her head. Then she whipped her head back, her eyes wide. "I almost forgot! Tadase-kun!" Ikuto stiffened at the name.

"Tadase? Who's Tadase?"

"He's also part of the group and he also has a Chara. He's in my year and is pretty popular, especially with the girls. He hopes to be stronger than he really is."

It was Tadase. Unbelievable. This girl. This girl that he met was friends with not only his sister's boyfriend but also Tadase. Little King." A thought crossed his mind and he knew he could blow it all, but he wanted to give it a shot. See if destiny felt like he should get to know this girl a little better.

"So, anyway… Do you know if Utau has a brother?"

"Hmm?" Amu started to think. "I don't, no, yes. She does a have a brother, Tsukiyomi something. I heard he is a famous musician, but I don't really listen to his music." Ikutp raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" he asked. "Oh, you probably aren't into classical music, right?"

"No… I know it might seem silly, but I really do want to listen to it one day. Don't get me wrong, I still love pop and rock, but… I have a reputation I can't help but try to keep. Even around my family." This girl just kept getting more and more interesting. "I hear that he's really cute and young to be a famous violinist in a big orchestra like the one he's in, but besides that, I don't know much about him."

"Hmm… don't know much about him?"

"Yeah. It's too bad though. I wish I did though. I heard his music is really good."

Ikuto chuckled. She really had no idea.

"What's funny?" she demanded.

"You… You really… intrigue me," he said. She blushed and he couldn't help but laugh.

"W-why do you like to tease me?" exclaimed Amu.

"You're very gullible. You're fun to tease," he said.

"Ikuto-nya… I'm getting tired-nya...," Yoru said with a yawn.

"Ah! What time is it?" Amu asked, worried.

I checked my watch casually. "Ten-fifteen. Why? Do you have a curfew?" She blushed but she shot up.

"I-I have to go! Thanks, you know for the ice cream," she said in a harsh tone. She started to run towards the door when a thought crossed his mind.

Ikuto stopped her before she could run around the corner. She seemed surprised he got to her that fast.

"I can take you home. Where do you live?" Ikuto said.

"I can get there my—" Ikuto leaned in close to her and put his finger on her lips.

"You'll get there faster if I take you. Where do you live?" She blurted out the address, her face bright red.

"So, where's your car?" she asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm not driving you there." Ikuto smiled slyly and two cat ears and a long cat tail appeared. He picked her up in his arms in one swift movement.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she stuttered, her face bright red. "Put me down!"

"Not until I get you safely home," Ikuto said. "Stop struggling or it will just make it harder." He then started jumping and running across roof tops, against the protests of Amu, until he stopped on a roof. "This is your house right?"

"Y-yes… That's my balcony there." Ikuto leapt down swiftly on the balcony and put her down.

Amu looked at him, her eyes were wide, her face was flushed. She steped backwards and opened the balcony door.

"Thank you…" she said at the door way.

Ikuto nodded. Amu walked inside her room and closed the door. Ikuto jumped back on the roof and then another thought crossed his mind. But he'd have to save it for another day. Besides, he now knew where she lived.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry, I forgot to say that I don't own Shugo Chara. I'm still new at this Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! There will be more chapters and I will try to update everyday if I can. Please review!)

Chapter 2

Amu lay wide awake on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart was racing in her chest and it almost caused her pain. Her Chara were sound asleep in their eggs. Lucky them. All Amu could think about was the boy. Suzuki Ikuto. Cute, cute, Suzuki Ikuto. Suzuki Ikuto, the boy that made her heart race. Amu shook her head and sat up. She hardly knew this boy, so how could she feel this way about him?

There was another problem. Amu really, really wanted to see him again. Amu sighed. _That's probably impossible, _she thought. _What are the chances of meeting him again?_

Amu got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. Even though she hadn't fallen asleep yet, her hair had become a messy and unappealing. Amu thought about brushing it, but decided against it. She would just get it messy again anyway when she slept… that is, _if_ she slept.

Then a thought entered her mind. Would she tell her friends about him? _Should_ she tell her friends about him?

Ikuto dialed the number and waited impatiently.

_"Hello?_" the voice on the other line said. Ikuto smiled.

"Utau, it's me Ikuto."

_"Ikuto? Okay, a little unusual that you would call me."_

"Yes, well, I needed to talk to you. It's about your boyfriend's friends."

_"Kukai's friends?"_

"Do you have more than one boyfriend?"

"_Shut up, Ikuto! What about his friends?"_

"Does he know a Hinamori Amu?" It wouldn't hurt to confirm everything. Who knows, maybe there was another Kukai who was dating a different pop star who happened to be named Hoshina Utau and who had a brother with the surname of Tsukiyomi and who happened to be a famous young, and cute, violinist that played in an orchestra. There was still a chance of that.

Ikuto also wanted to know if Kukai had a friend named Hotori Tadase, but he would take one step at a time.

_"Yes, I think so. I think I might've met her once or twice before, but Kukai does like to speak of his friends. I'm pretty sure there's one named Hinamori Amu. Why?"_

Ikuto smiled. "No reason. I just wanted to know." He hung up the phone and kept on smiling. So fate really did want him to get to know this girl. What were the odds that this girl was his sister's boyfriend's friend? He scrolled down his contacts list until he reached Souma Kukai and then Ikuto smirked. He needed to have a little chat with his sister's boyfriend.

Amu looked up from her book to see her phone buzzing. Someone was calling her.

Amu looked at the number. Unknown caller. Who could it be? Amu answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hello, Amu. Miss me?" _ a voice said. Amu's eyes widened. Who was she talking to?

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?"

_"Really? Did you forget me already? It was only last night that we met, Amu. Are you really that forgetful? And I thought that you'd miss me…" _ What the person said dawned on her.

"IKUTO?" Amu exclaimed.

_"Yes?_" the voice said innocently. _"I guess I was mistaken, maybe you did miss me."_

Amu felt her face turn red. "W-why would I miss you?"

Ikuto didn't respond to her question, he just chuckled. _"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"_

Amu was blushing furiously. A date. Suzuki Ikuto was asking her, Hinamori Amu on a date. She should say no, she hardly knew him. She should say that, but she didn't.

"Sure, I guess, I mean it's no big deal. When?"

She heard him snicker over the phone. _"Friday at eight. Or is that too late for you?"_

"It's fine," Amu snapped back through gritted teeth. How could she go out with a guy that irritated her so much?

_"Would you like me to pick you up at your house? Or would you rather meet me somewhere, instead?" _

Amu thought for a moment. He could either go to her house and her father would fall into hysterics or she could meet him somewhere else without her parents knowing who it was that was taking her out on a date. There was no competition. "We should meet somewhere. Um… how about the ice cream place? The one you took me yesterday? We could meet there."

_"Are you getting excited, Amu?"_

Damn him. "No! I'm not!" She could hear another snicker.

_"Of course you're not," _he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

_"I have to go. See you then, Amu…" _ She heard the beep signifying that the call had ended and Amu slowly closed her phone. Everything was becoming clearer. She had a date with Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto!

Ikuto smiled into the mirror. He was having his first date. God, was he pathetic. Having a first date at the age of twenty-two.

"You're not getting all gussies up-nya?" Yoru asked, floating beside Ikuto.

"No. It's only a first date."

"Oh. By the way-nya, I think she's pretty nice-nya." Ikuto nodded, half ignoring Yoru. "Ikuto-nya, should I come with you-nya?" Ikuto paused. Should Yoru go with him. A smile crept onto Ikuto's face.

"No… No, you should stay here."

"Aw! Okay-nya…"

"I don't know what time I'll be back Yoru, so don't get worried."

"Okay-nya."

Ikuto checked his watch. It was seven-thirty. Might as well go now.

Before he left, Ikuto put on his hoodie and sun glasses. He had decided to wear them on the date. He wouldn't give Amu the pleasure of knowing who he really was just yet.

Ikuto walked down the streets towards the ice-cream shop, wondering if the age difference was a problem. Twenty-two and seventeen… that was five years. No, it wasn't a problem. At least not to him. Anyway, age is but a number.

He turned the corner to see the ice-cream shop in full view. That's when he saw her. She was wearing a very cute purple top and skinny jeans. So… so… cute! Her hair was let down and she kept looking frantically at her watch. He looked at his. It was still five minutes to eight.

Ikuto smirked. He wasn't going to let this one go. He would tease her about this. Of course he would. But first…

Ikuto swiftly made his way, unnoticed, behind Amu and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, causing her to almost jump. She whipped her head behind her to see Ikuto there, staring back at her.

"Was my Amu waiting impatiently for our date to begin?" he whispered, almost laughing.

Amu blushed violently. "N-no! W-what would make y-you say that? A-and SINCE WHEN AM I YOUR AMU?" Ikuto was laughing softly, which made her blush more. "L-let go of me!"

Ikuto let go of her obediently. "How long do I have you until? I'm expecting a curfew from my little teenager."

"S-shut up!" she yelled, blushing even more. Then she added in a smaller voice. "Eleven…"

Ikuto sighed and leaned in close to her and whispered, before she could step back, "That's too bad, Amu… I was hoping that I would have you all to myself for longer…" She was speechless. Her eyes wide, her face bright red. _This girl is wonderful, _thought Ikuto as he leaned back. "Shall we go?"

Amu nodded slightly, clearly still dazed, and she followed Ikuto as he led her somewhere other than the ice-cream shop.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Somewhere special."

"Where are we going?" she repeated, louder and harsher.

Ikuto sighed. "You really like to pester people."

"NO I DON'T!" she yelled, blushing again. Ikuto smirked and took her hand. "W-what are you doing?" She sounded confused.

"I'm holding your hand. Are you a blind little teenager?"

"NO! I meant why are you holding my hand?" She was really too much fun. Ikuto looked at her with a smile.

"Would you rather I carry you? That could be arranged, unless you weigh a lot."

"I DON'T WEIGH A LOT! A-AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO CARRY ME!" Amu's face was every shade of red imaginable. Ikuto laughed, causing her to blush more.

"Okay, then. We're here."

Amu looked at the place that Ikuto was pointing at with his free hand.

"Oh… my…"

(A/N: Yes, I know this was very short, especially compared to my first chapter. I'm trying to update as fast as I can and I might even update another story today. Maybe. I am continuing this!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait! I don't own Shugo Chara. Please review! This chapter is so short I'm so sorry!)

Chapter 3

The park was illuminated. Lights hung across tall trees and a stage stood in the middle, lights cast upon it. Amu's mouth was ajar, her eyes wide.

"I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked. Amu was looking in all directions in amazement. The park was so beautiful, especially with the string of lights, illuminating it.

"You like it?" Ikuto said whispered suddenly into Amu's ear, making her jump.

"O-of course I do! H-how did you know about this?"

"I know certain… people." Ikuto was smirking again.

"I've never been to this park before…"

"Yes, well, that'll make it all the more fun."

They strolled in the park for a while, hand in hand, until they got to the center of the park. There stood a very large fountain, water sparkling in the moonlight. They sat on the edge of the fountain and Amu put her fingertips in the water, smiling widely.

The date was going along perfectly. The night was nice and quiet, especially in the park all alone with him. It seemed like nothing could break the serenity.

Ikuto scooted closer to her on the fountain's edge, causing her to blush brightly. He placed one arm behind her and he used his other to gently brush her cheek.

She closed her eyes. His touch… felt… right.

Ikuto leaned in closer to her, so their faces were only inches apart.

"Tell me, Amu. Are you happy? Here? With… me?" he breathed.

Amu almost chocked, but her answer was firm. "Yes."

"Can I give you something?"

Amu's eyes opened and she stared into those deep dark blue eyes. "Y-yes."

Ikuto leaned in closer, their lips three inches… two inches… one inch…

RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING!

Ikuto cursed under his breath as he unwillingly leaned back. Amu looked at him. Surprised at what they were about to do, and what had suddenly stopped it.

Ikuto answered the call. "What?"

_"Ikuto, it's me. What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like that, huh?"_ Utau. Utau had just ruined…

"Utau… I'm kind of in the middle of something…" His voice was still harsh.

_"You don't have to be so rude about it! I was told to tell you that your rehearsal has been moved to nine-thirty tonight instead of tomorrow night! God! I was trying to help!" _

"I'm doing something at the moment! Can't I skip?"

_"Yeah, if you want to lose your spot in the freaking orchestra! Ikuto, get down here NOW!"_ With that, she hung up the phone. Ikuto cursed again.

"Ikuto…" Ikuto didn't want to look at Amu. He didn't want to tell her that he had to leave on their very first date. He couldn't even tell her where he was going. "Ikuto, did something happen?" Suddenly something dawned on her. "You said the name 'Utau' right?" Ikuto flinched. He had stupidly said his sister's name. "I guess Utau isn't that uncommon of a name, but was that _Hoshina_ Utau?"

Ikuto had to lie to her. Yet again. And now, it started to feel wrong. "Amu, do you really believe that I was talking to Hoshina Utau? The pop star? Seriously? Maybe you are as crazy as I thought you were…"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Amu yelled. Ikuto smirked. He wasn't exactly lying. But, he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"That was my sister." That wasn't a lie.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"There's… a lot about me that you don't know, Amu." Ikuto smiled slyly.

"I know that." Ikuto frowned as he checked his watch. Nine. He had thirty minutes. He needed to leave right away.

"Amu… I need to go," he said, looking at her with a twinge of sadness.

Her face instantly became confused and… sad. "You have to go? But… why? We didn't even start our date yet…"

"I know. The thing is…" What was he going to say. He looked at her face. It looked so hurt. "I have a rehearsal for a… play I need to be at. It's absolutely important I be there. The director's crazy and if we're not there all the time without a good reason, then he could kick us out."

Amu's eyebrows narrowed. "A… A good reason?" Ikuto realized his mistake. "Are you saying I'm not a good reason?"

"No, Amu. Don't exaggerate the situation… I mean, we'd have to be throwing up every five minutes or be sneezing out brains out for him to allow us to skip out."

"Then why did you ask me out tonight if you had this rehearsal?" She was angry.

"Amu, calm yourself. It was supposed to be tomorrow night. That's why I asked you out tonight. My sister just called me telling me it had been rescheduled for tonight. Amu, please, I really did want to go on this date with you!"

"Sure…"

"Amu, you have to…" Ikuto paused. "Believe… me." Believe him. All he was doing was either lying or not telling her the whole truth. Why should she believe him?

He leaned towards her and saw that tears were on the verge of falling. God… he was going to make her cry. That's when he finished what he started. He leaned in all the way, using his arms to wrap around her, bringing her in closer and kissed her. It seemed like she was struggling for a moment, but she soon gave in.

The kiss didn't last that long, but Ikuto wished it did. He let her go and stood up, turning without saying another word.

He heard her say something though.

"Goodbye… Ikuto." Ikuto hesitated, but then continued. He was going to be late.

"Tsukiyomi, you finally made it! Where were you?"

Ikuto didn't want to look at the conductor. He was furious.

"Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi, I was talking to you! Where have you been?"

Ikuto whipped his head around and smirked at the conductor, which wasn't something he'd usually do. "I was out."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support and kind reviews! I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 4

"Hello?" Kukai answered into the phone.

_"Hey, Kukai."_ Kukai smiled as he heard the voice of his girlfriend.

"Utau! Hey!"

_"Kukai… I'm sorry… I know I didn't get the chance to talk to you a lot…"_

"Utau, don't worry about it. I had talked to Tsukiyomi-san recently and he told me that you had a lot of work right now. I'm just happy to hear your voice, Utau."

_"Kukai… you're so sweet… Wait. You talked to Ikuto? What did you guys talk about?"_

Kukai laughed. "Relax, Utau! Tsukiyomi-san wanted to know about some of my friends and what they looked like and everything. Nothing that you should worry about!"

_"Your friends? Yeah, he asked me if I knew if you had a friend named Hinamori Amu. You do right?"_

"Yeah, you remember Amu-chan, right? We all went to that amusement park together? You had a day off?"

_"Kukai. You have a lot of friends. It's hard to remember each and every one of them with vivid details."_

Kukai laughed again. "Okay, Utau, you win!"

_"But… I want to know why Ikuto is becoming interested in your friends right now…" _

"Yeah. He seemed especially interested in Amu-chan…"

Amu groaned as she woke. Amu shut her eyes tightly.

"Hey, Amu-chan! What's wrong?" Amu recognized Ran's voice.

"Was your date really that bad with Ikuto-san?" Miki asked.

"No, girls, it's just… I'm really tired. That's all," Amu said quietly.

"Are you sick, Amu-chan?" asked Su in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm not sick…," Amu whispered, her eyes still shut tight. _I'm just so confused,_ she thought. _Everything is happening so fast and I don't know what to think anymore. Do I love him? Is it even possible for me to love him? I only just met him, I hardly know anything about him! I haven't even really seen his face, he always wears those sunglasses! And that hoodie! It's like… it's like he doesn't want me to see his face. I'm so confused. Should I talk to someone about this? Rima? Should I keep it a secret? _

Amu opened her eyes slowly to see four Chara floating around her looking concerned. Amu got up and walked over to her mirror and sat down on the small stool.

That's when she started crying. The tears weren't expected, but they weren't a surprise either.

"Amu-chan!" her Chara exclaimed, seeing her cry in front of the mirror.

"I-I'm okay… I'm o-okay…," Amu cried, burying her head in her arms. It had been their first date and he left so suddenly. Then he had kissed her… _I'm so… so… confu—_

Suddenly she heard a tap and her head whipped around. What in the world-?

That's when Amu saw him on her balcony. Tapping on the glass.

Amu self-consciously wiped away her tears the best that she could and walked slowly over to the balcony doors. There he was. Tall. Cute—no, handsome. Mysterious. Suzuki Ikuto was standing on her balcony with his Chara floating by his side.

And as usual, Ikuto was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie.

He tapped on the glass again and mouthed, _Can I come in?_

Amu nodded hesitantly before sliding open the balcony door.

"Hey-nya!" Yoru said with a smile, before floating over to meet with the other Chara.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ikuto pulled her into his arms and held her. Amu's eyes widened.

"Isn't it obvious, Amu? I came to see you," he said in a smooth voice.

"B-but—"

"Shh… You really, really like to talk, don't you?"

Amu didn't feel the sudden rage and embarrassment she would usually feel when she he teased her like that. She was too confused.

"Amu… what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, surprised by her lack of outburst.

"I'm just… so confused."

He seemed to look at her, though it was hard since he was wearing sunglasses. "Why?"

"Really? You have to ask? Ikuto, why do always wear sunglasses and a hoodie around me? Take them off." Amu started to feel angry. Was he really that oblivious of how he was making her feel? All of that confusion that she felt… he didn't realize that he was the cause of it all?

She saw him look away. "I can't do that."

"Why not? What are you hiding from me? Your face?"

"Amu, you don't understand. I just can't. Stop trying to find the reason."

"What? Do you have a scar? Bad hair-cut? I wouldn't stop going out with you for that, if that's what it's about!"

"Amu…"

"And, you have a sister named Utau and you had to blow off our first date for a rehearsal and then you kissed me… Ikuto, do you really not see how this is confusing to me?"

"Amu…"

"What?" Ikuto pushed her up against a wall and held tightly onto her wrists so she couldn't move. He was very close to her. Very, very close. Amu blushed violently. "W-w-what do y-you think you're doing? L-let me go!"

"Amu, if I could I would. Just… trust… trust me," he said, seeming to have trouble saying the word 'trust.'

"I don't know if I can." Ikuto leaned in towards her and pressed his lips against hers for a second time. It wasn't anything too passionate, but it did last longer than the first, and Amu gave no struggle. _What am I doing? How can I like him this much when I hardly know him? _she thought to herself, but she gave no indication of stopping the kiss.

"Amu…," he said when he pulled away. "Please, don't be angry with me."

She tried to look into his eyes through the dark shades, but it was very difficult. She still didn't know his eye color.

"Amu… I have to go now."

"Why?" Amu didn't want him to leave. As much as she was confused, she knew that for a fact, she didn't want him to go.

"Please, don't make this harder on me. I'll come back, I promise." He let go of her wrists and walked back to the balcony door.

"Ikuto—wait!" Ikuto stopped walking. She ran up to him and kissed him. It was brief and light and when he she pulled away, she could see the hurt in his face.

He held her face in his hands and seemed to look deep into her eyes. She wished deeply that he would take those glasses off. Then he put his hands back to his sides, opened the balcony door, Yoru floating beside him, and jumped of the railing.

Amu walked over to the open balcony door and slid it closed.

Suzuki Ikuto.

What did she really know about him?


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review! I'm trying to update as fast as I can )

Chapter 5

There was a knock on Ikuto's door. Ikuto peered up from his sheet music that he was studying and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi-san!"

Ikuto gave him a small smile. "Hello, Kukai."

Kukai gave Ikuto a big smile and then a big hug, too.

"Kukai, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come and visit you!" Kukai said with a grin. That boy was always so energetic.

"Okay." Ikuto shrugged. He didn't mind Kukai being around him… at times. He sat back on the couch and Kukai sat in a neighboring chair. "Did you talk to Utau lately?"

"Yeah! She's working really hard, isn't she?" Kukai said with a smile.

"I guess so. I don't really follow what Utau does a lot."

"Really? Oh, I guess so with all of your music, right? Hey, didn't Utau say that you were only staying in Japan for another week or two? Then you're going to France right? With the orchestra?"

"Yeah—" Something suddenly dawned on him. He had been so caught up with Amu and Amu and Amu… that he forgot… about…

Suddenly the sound of Utau's singing was heard... from Kukai's pocket. Kukai blushed as he took out his phone and looked at the screen. He had one of Utau's songs as his ringtone. Ikuto was staring at him. Was that supposed to be… cute? Or…? Kukai laughed nervously.

"U-uh, I have to take this call, u-um, I'll just be a minute!" Kukai stood up and walked towards the… bathroom… to answer the call. Ikuto watched him leave. Did Utau know that Kukai put one of her songs as his ringtone?

Ikuto shook his head.

There was a bigger problem at hand.

He would be leaving in less than two weeks to France. Then he would continue traveling with the orchestra. He wouldn't be back in Japan… for…

"Hey, Tsukiyomi-san? Sorry, but, I have to go. See yeah soon!" Kukai said, leaving abruptly.

Ikuto hardly heard Kukai.

He wouldn't be back in Japan for almost a year. What the hell would he tell Amu?

Kukai ran towards the park. The phone call… Amu hadn't called him in a while, and her voice sounded strained. She had asked to speak with him about something important. She sounded like she was almost going to cry…

"Amu-chan!" Kukai called to the pink haired girl sitting on the bench. She looked up to see him and she smiled widely.

"Kukai!" He ran up to her and hunched over, catching his breath. When he stood up, he gave her a hug.

"Hey, Amu-chan! What's going on? You sounded… Is everything okay?"

Amu smiled and Kukai instantly could tell that it was forced. "Yeah, um… Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

Amu looked at him, sadness etched in her expression. They sat down on the bench and she began. "Kukai… I met this boy, and I think I might… really, really like him, love him even, but I'm so confused. I-I only just met him and he's so mysterious! Kukai, you should see him! He always wears a hoodie and sunglasses, like he doesn't want me to know what he looks like or something, and he refused to take them off! Kukai, I don't know what to do! On our first date, h-he got a phone call from a girl named Utau, who later he said was his sister, and he had to leave so suddenly. He said it was because he had a rehearsal or something. B-but before he left, h-he kissed me! A-and, he visited me at my house and he said he would come back and he kissed me again and—" Amu put her head into her hands. "Kukai… I'm so confused. I think I might have feelings for him, but how can I when we just met? When he is so mysterious and I hardly know anything about him?"

Kukai had been silent while Amu was talking and a few things stuck into his head. Mainly, the boy's sister's name was Utau.

"Amu… what was is this guy's name?"

She looked at him, confusion still on her face. He realized that she had been crying through her confessions.

"I-Ikuto. Suzuki Ikuto." Ikuto? But… Suzuki?

"Hey, does this… Suzuki Ikuto have a Chara?" Amu looked at him.

"Y-yes… how did you-?"

"What's his name? The Chara?"

Amu looked at him. "Y-Yoru. He's a small, dark blue cat. With a cross on his shirt. He says nya a lot…" Amu and Kukai's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Do you know Ikuto?" Amu cried out as Kukai exclaimed, "You know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

There was a moment of silence between them as they stared at each other.

"Did you say… _Tsukiyomi _Ikuto? As in… the famous-" Amu asked slowly.

"Yes! That's Utau's brother! I have no idea where Suzuki came from, but her brother, I've met him, has a Chara just like that, and the Chara's name is Yoru! Amu-chan, you've been dating Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Amu looked at him, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"B-but…" Amu shook her head. "N-no! That's not—that's not possible!"

"Amu-chan, think about it! That's how come he's been trying to hide his identity from you! He's a famous violinist!"

"N-no! No, that's not… No…"

"Amu-chan! Think about it! It all makes sense now, doesn't it? Rehearsals? Sunglasses and a hoodie? Mysterious?"

Amu looked at him. Had she really been with… "But, Utau doesn't hide her identity from you… she didn't…" Amu turned pale and dropped her head. "Utau didn't lie to you."

"Amu-chan, he probably had a really good reason! Anyway, it's different with Utau and I, I met her while she was in her studio, so she wouldn't have been able to keep her identity a secret."

"Even if Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the boy… he lied to me. That's that.

"Amu-chan, don't think about it that way!" Kukai said. Amu stood up. She had had enough.

Was it true? She didn't know. Either way she was furious with Ikuto, no matter what his last name was. If it was Tsukiyomi, she would be furious because he lied to her. If it was Suzuki, she would be furious because he was so mysterious and wouldn't reveal himself to her; he would always wear that damn hoodie and sunglasses. He had asked her to trust him when he obviously didn't trust her.

Amu turned around and started to run. She would run back to her house. She would shut out the world. She wouldn't allow 'Ikuto' back into her life anymore, no matter how painful it might feel in the future of losing him, she wouldn't let him back into her life. She had had enough.

(A/N: Updating soon! This is not the last chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Please review!)

Chapter 6

Ikuto put on his sunglasses and a black and blue hoodie.

"Okay, Suzuki Ikuto, time to go and pay a visit to Amu," he said to himself with a smirk.

"Hey, Ikuto! Are you visiting Amu-chan again-nya?" Yoru asked, floating beside him.

"Yeah."

"Ikuto, when are you going to tell her-nya?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. We'll have to see."

"What if she isn't home-nya?"

"Hmm… then I'll wait for her to come home."

"Should I come with you-nya? I met her Chara-nya. They're nice-nya, especially Miki-chan!"

"No… Stay here tonight, Yoru."

"Eh-nya? But—"

"Yoru. Enough. I'm leaving." Yoru looked away sadly and Ikuto sighed. "I'll get you some catnip on the way home, okay?"

Yoru smiled and nodded, floating over to his egg to take a nap.

Ikuto opened the door and headed out to the streets to go and meet with his beloved Amu… all the while thinking if he should tell her the truth.

Ikuto soon reached her house and climbed onto the balcony. He was just about to tap on the glass, when he saw Amu in the room… crying her eyes out. Ikuto's eyes widened. Her Chara were around her and they were saying things to her, but he couldn't make out what exactly they were saying, but he could have sworn that he heard his name.

That's when he saw the small green Chara turn her head towards the balcony. Their eyes locked. The Chara spoke a few words to the other Chara and to Amu. Amu whipped her head up and looked at him. He looked back, wide eyed. Her eyes were bright red from crying and there were streams of tears coming from them. Amu's bottom lip quivered and she flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillows.

"Get him out of here!" he heard her shout. _What the hell did I do? _Ikuto was frozen. What did he do to make her so upset?

Ikuto slid open the balcony door and Amu sprung up from her bed.

"Get out of here!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Amu… Why are you so upset?" he asked. He stepped towards her. Amu glared at him and threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily.

"Like you don't know!" she shouted.

Ikuto took another step towards her. "No, I really don't."

"Amu-chan…," he heard her Chara say.

"Get away from me, Ikuto!" Amu shouted, picking up her alarm clock and throwing at him. He dodged it.

"Hey! Are you trying to hurt me?" he said back, trying to stay calm.

"Are you really that dumb?" Ikuto swiftly got to her side and pushed her against her wall.

"Amu… tell me what's wrong…" He was very close to her at that moment and started to lean in, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp and slapped him. He put his hand onto his own face, letting her go. "What did I do? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're still acting innocent? Tell me this…" Amu stepped close to him and looked deep into his eyes. He could see pure fury. "Is your name Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

No way. No way in hell.

"W-what?" Ikuto stuttered. _She found out? How-? When-? _ he thought, his eyes wide.

"Answer me." He tone was stern. Ikuto dropped his head and looked away.

"Yes. My real name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He looked up at Amu to see her slightly shaking. All signs of fierceness and fury gone. Now… there was realization and… hurt.

"So… what he said… was true… You're really…" _What WHO said? _Ikuto thought looking at her helplessly.

"Is it really… that big of a deal?" he asked coolly. He didn't want to say this. He wanted to hold her in his arms and apologize. But… maybe it was it ego. Maybe he was too stuck up… Maybe…

"Yes." Tears were rolling down the sides of her face again. "Yes because you lied. To me. You lied."

"Amu…"

"You don't get it? Do you? Why didn't you tell me who you really are?"

"Amu… please. You don't understand. I had to lie about my identity. I wouldn't know if you really loved me for me or just because of my fame and fortune."

"Well here's a new problem, Iku—Tsukiyomi-san." Ikuto winced as he heard the honorific. "You lied to me. So how can I tell what was real and what was fake? If you had to lie to me… because you were scared I wouldn't like the real you… then that's a problem. And… if you lied… so easily about who you really were… and didn't think about telling me the truth… then how am I supposed to believe everything else you told me? Huh?"

"Amu! I wanted to tell you! I just… I just didn't know how and when and if I would ruing everything by telling you! Amu, I love you and I was scared that if I had told you who I really was, you would only see the famous violinist who's rich and handsome and you wouldn't get to know the real me and you wouldn't love me for who I really was!"

"But I still didn't get to know the real you, did I? I got to know this fake teenager named Suzuki Ikuto!"

"Amu… would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Amu looked away. "No." She had started to sob again and she sat down on the floor, burying her head in her hands. Ikuto didn't know what to say or do next. "And… I thought… I loved you…"

Ikuto looked at her. He was in pain. He slid down the wall and sat beside her. She was sobbing quietly beside him. "Amu…" He placed his hand on her head, but she shook it off. "Amu, you have to believe me… I never imagined that I would hurt you. Amu… please… I know I lied… but I really do care for you. Amu… Amu, I love you."

Amu raised her head slowly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Prove it."

Ikuto smirked as he leaned inwards and kissed her lips. She was kissed back.

Ikuto could tell that some part of her had forgiven him, but he was not totally forgiven. The kiss slowly turned passionate and it lasted a while. When they finally parted, Ikuto gave her a smile.

"I love you, Amu."

"I love you, too Ikuto." Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her face into his chest. They stayed this way for a while and then the facts were laid in front of him once more.

He would be gone in little less than two weeks. He would be gone for about a year. He would be away from Amu. And he had to tell that to Amu.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara. Please review!)

Chapter 7

"You're going to have to tell me," Ikuto said.

"Nope, never."

"Amu. Tell."

Amu laughed and shook her head. They were sitting on a bench in the park, Amu wrapped in Ikuto's strong arms.

"Who told you?"

"I will never tell." Ikuto sighed.

"Tell me? Please?"

"Beg all you want, Tsukiyomi. I'm not telling you who told me."

Ikuto thought for a moment. "Wait a minute… Was it Kukai?"

Amu smiled. "I can't tell you." It was Kukai, he knew it.

"Ikuto… I'm sorry. I guess I… overreacted."

"Yeah, you did."

"Ikuto!"

"What?" Ikuto asked innocently. Amu rolled her eyes. "Since you know the big 'secret' and all, what about I take you over to my place sometime? Amu-_koi_."

"U-um, o-okay!" she stuttered. "When?"

"We could go…" _He was leaving in a few days. _"Tonight."

Amu blushed. "How about tomorrow?"

Ikuto sighed. "Fine, Amu-koi."

They stood up and started walking hand in hand. _How… how was he going to tell her? It was Tuesday… he would be leaving… on Monday. He was running out of time. _

Ikuto cleared his throat. "Are you hungry, Amu-koi?"

"No."

"Let's go get something to eat."

"I said I'm not—IKUTO!" Ikuto had swiftly picked her up bridal style and started walking casually.

"What's wrong, Amu?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because."

"Why?" _Because I want to be as close to you as possible before I have to leave. I want to savor these moments with you, Amu, _Ikuto thought to himself.

He continued carrying her against her protests and they finally reached a small restaurant. He then put her down as they entered.

"Have you come here before?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. But I haven't been here in a long time."

They were led by a waitress to a nearby booth and they sat down. After the waitress introduced herself, she left, leaving Amu and Ikuto alone in the booth.

"Amu… you're so far away. Scooch closer," Ikuto whined.

"_No._ I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Amu…" he made his voice sound as irresistible as he could, watching Amu's reaction. He saw her stiffen then blush. How he loved teased his girlfriend.

The waitress soon came back and asked them what drinks they wanted.

"Um… just water, please," Amu said with a small smile.

"Same," Ikuto answered.

Amu and Ikuto stared at each other.

"Ikuto…" Amu started.

"Amu, I love you. I want you to know that…" he said, then adding in a very soft voice, barely audible, "no matter what happens."

Amu blushed and looked at him. "I… I love you too, Ikuto… but…" _'But?' _Ikuto thought.

"But?" Ikuto repeated, his eyes widening.

Amu laughed. "It's not like that, Ikuto. I really do love you… it's just… Is that even possible? For us to love each other? We only met each other… what? A few weeks ago? Anyway, the point is, we haven't known each for a long time. Is it possible for our love to be true?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Amu. It's love. You can't exactly stop it when it happens. Amu, you love me, right?"

"Yes…"

"And I love you. So, that concludes that our love is indeed possible. I don't want you thinking that our love can't be possible… all right?" Ikuto stood up and sat next to Amu on her side of the booth.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" Amu demanded.

Ikuto just smirked as he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She didn't struggle against it.

"Ikuto…," she softly warned. He put a finger to her lips and then he leaned in to replace the finger with his lips.

A second after he broke the kiss, the waitress came back with their drinks. After placing them on the table, she smiled at them and asked if they were ready to order. Ikuto answered that they needed more time.

"What are you going to get?" Amu asked, skimming over the menu.

"Hmm… I'm not sure…"

_You have to tell her, Ikuto! _Ikuto thought to himself as he glanced at Amu from the corner of his eye. _It's better now than right before you leave. _

_ But…_

_ Now!_

_ I can't… _

_ Ikuto! You HAVE to! _

Ikuto gritted his teeth. What should he do? He could either… Or he could… But then… On the other hand… This was so aggravating!

And he was Ikuto, he never felt aggravated! Or at least, not usually.

"Ikuto… is something wrong?" Ikuto looked up to see Amu staring at him intently, trying to see through the damn sunglasses that he still had to keep on, trying to look deep into his eyes.

"No… Amu, nothing's wrong…" He looked to see the waitress heading back towards them. "Did you decide what to order?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I did."

The waitress stopped at their table and smiled at them. "Ready to order? Or do you need more time?"

"No, no, we're ready to order, thank you," Amu said with a smile. She told the waitress her order and the waitress jotted it down on her notepad.

"And for you Sir?" she asked.

"I'll… have the same as she's having." He hadn't been completely paying attention and had no idea what Amu ordered. Hopefully it had something to do with fish…

"Okay, thank you, I'll take your menus…" The waitress took the menus and walked away from the booth.

"Ikuto… you really look troubled. Ikuto, you can tell me anything…," Amu said, looking at him intently. She then hesitated and dropped her head. "You're not hiding something from me… right…?"

Ikuto's jaw tightened. "No… no I'm not."

Amu smiled widely and then cuddled up against him. "Good… I don't want there to be secrets between us…"

Ikuto grimaced. Why… why him?

"But… Ikuto, I want you to know that you can tell me anything," Amu said softly.

Ikuto kissed her forehead.

They sat like that for a moment more, Amu cuddled up next to him, his arm wrapped around her. But Ikuto broke their position and pulled Amu off of him, and leaned down so that their faces were leveled.

"Ikuto…?" she was surprised a bit, he could tell. His movements were somewhat sudden.

"Amu, I'm leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Ok… so I think this will be the last chapter…. But I'm not completely sure and I might change my mind because I don't want to finish it yet but… it's complicated. Anyway, please review! Oh, and I don't own Shugo Chara!)

Chapter 8

"You're… what?"

Amu was staring at Ikuto, her eyes wide. What he was saying didn't seem to make sense in her brain.

"Amu, I'm leaving," he said, looking back at her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" What was Ikuto talking about? Leaving?

"Amu, as you know I'm part of the orchestra. I'm going with the orchestra. We don't only play in Japan, you know."

"You're leaving the country?" Amu almost chocked out.

"Yes." He had turned his head, obviously not wanting to face her.

Amu bit her lip and tried to steady her voice, but failing. Her voice turned high pitched when she finally spoke. "For how long?"

Ikuto dropped his head. This was probably the question he was dreading most. "A… while."

"How long is a while?" Amu yelled, the tears falling.

"About a… year." _A… A year…? _thought Amu, her eyes widening even more. "Amu… I don't… want it to be like this…"

"A year? _A year?"_ Amu shouted. "You won't be back for a year, and you're telling me now? And… you're going to be gone… for a year? You're leaving me?"

"Amu… I don't _want _to leave you like this… You have to try and understand. This is my career. This is my—"

"Dammit, I don't care! Hell, just go already!" Amu shouted. "What are you waiting for?"

"Amu," he smiled, but it was clear in his eyes he found no amusement. "I'm not leaving until—"

"I don't care! I don't care if you're leaving now, or tomorrow, or in a freaking week! I don't care! Just go! Just get out of my life! Damn! If you were already going to go, why did you have to try and worm yourself back into my life?" Amu pounded her fists on the table and slid to the other side of the booth so she could get out. She stood up and ran out of the restaurant, carrying the eyes of multiple customers wondering what had just happened.

"Amu!" Amu heard Ikuto call her name but she ignored it and continued running and sobbing. Her face was bright red and she was gritting her teeth.

"Damn him, damn him, damn him!" she cried as she ran. It made no sense. If he was going to leave for a freaking year, why would he try to pursue a relationship with her? Why would he make her fall in love with him? It made no sense!

She wasn't paying attention to where she was running and soon she found herself in the park. She kept running. She ran up a hill. Next thing she knew, she was tumbling down the other side, rather roughly. She had tripped.

Amu felt the pain of the fall as she finally stopped at the bottom of the hill, but it didn't compare to the pain that she felt in her heart.

She continued to sob, shutting her eyes tight. _Damn him… Damn him… Damn him…,_ she thought as she cried.

She couldn't move. She only felt pain.

Suddenly she was in the air again, this time two sturdy arms were underneath her. She felt like the two arms were too familiar to her.

"Amu, are you hurt?" she heard the whisper in her ear as she felt her body press against his. She kept her eyes shut and she shook her head violently, but winced. It hurt. "Amu…" His voice sounded pained. "Amu… please… don't cry…" Amu felt his head bury itself into her neck and she felt him slightly shaking. She opened her eyes. His hood had fallen off his head revealing thick, dark blue hair. "I'm… sorry… Please… please, don't cry…" He kneeled back down to the ground, but kept holding onto Amu. "I… don't want to leave you, Amu. I-I love you… I don't like… that ever since we met… I continue to hurt you. But… I love you, so much… I—I don't know what to do… I'm so, so sorry!"

Amu slowly brought her arms around his neck and he raised his head, looking at her. His sunglasses had somehow fallen off and Amu almost gasped as she looked into his magnificent blue eyes.

"Ikuto…" He looked at her, his lip quivering. Amu saw stray tears on his face. "Ikuto… I love you, too." She brought his face to hers and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him and he kissed back, the kiss full of longing and sadness that they held and of love.

"Amu, I'll come back, I promise you…," he breathed when their kiss broke.

"I believe you." Amu smiled at him, her cheeks slightly pink. He was smiling back. "I'm going to miss you, Ikuto… I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I know. I'm going to miss you, too, Amu. More than you can imagine…"

Tears stung Amu's eyes as they shared a silent moment. Ikuto brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed away a tear.

"Ikuto, you'll remember me, right?" she cried. Ikuto looked deep into her eyes and smirked.

"Amu… how can I forget you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." More tears fell from Amu's tired eyes.

"Ikuto—" Ikuto brought his lips back down to Amu's and they kissed passionately.

When he finally broke the kiss, he whispered into her ear. "My life… is not complete… without you in it…" She sobbed again and thrust her lips onto his, kissing him, not wanting their time together end. Ever.

THE END

(A/N: What do you think? Was the ending okay? Did you like the story? I'm almost completely positive that this is the end, unless I decide to write an epilogue or something.)


	9. Epilogue

(A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara! Okay, this is my final thing! Epilogue! Please review! Oh, and I'm sorry about my ending in chapter 8, it wasn't that good… I just felt like it should've ended with the title, you know? Oh, and so sorry for the long wait, I should be better than that! Anyway, here's Epilogue!)

Epilogue

Hinamori Amu looked at her flashing phone.

"Rima, you really need to _talk_ to Nagihiko," she murmured as she opened Rima's text and read her latest complaint. Amu quickly wrote back. _'Don't worry, Rima. He didn't mean it. Talk to him.'_

Amu sighed as she closed her phone. She got up from her bed and stretched.

It was early Saturday morning and Rima had been texting her non-stop about relationship problems with Nagihiko. Amu found that Rima and Nagihiko had a really good relationship, but lately Rima had been getting paranoid about other girls trying to steal him away or him cheating on her or something of the sort.

Amu walked over to her window and looked out. There was her beloved city in the early morning light. Amu smiled.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Unknown number.

"Hello?" she answered cautiously.

_"Amu, you didn't forget about me did you?"_ the voice on the other line said. _"Because if you did, then there's a problem." _

"I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

_"Were you expecting someone else?" _She could just see him smirking as he talked to her.

"Ikuto! H-how are you? H-how's life been?" she questioned frantically. It had been a year since Tsukiyomi Ikuto had left with the orchestra and she hadn't been able to speak with him or communicate with him in any way.

That didn't mean that she didn't listen to his music whenever she could and watch him on TV.

She heard him laugh. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded. Same old Ikuto.

_"Amu, I'm doing fine. Well, better than I started out."_

"Huh?"

_"You know, I felt so empty when I left…"_

"Ikuto…" She heard him laugh again and her face turned red. "STOP LAUGHING!"

_"Okay, Amu, but I'm still serious. I didn't take it well at all at the beginning. I got a little better as time passed, but then I kept missing you more… You're so mean."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M MEAN?"

Ikuto was laughing again. _"You've made me fall so deeply in love with you, Amu…" _

Amu's eyes were wide. "Ikuto… I love you, so much… I didn't take it well at all either…" Suddenly something dawned on her and she ran over to her calendar. "Ikuto!"

"_What?" _

"You're coming home right? Right? It's been a year and-!"

"_Amu…"_

She froze. She didn't like his tone. "Ikuto, you're coming home, right? You're coming back to Japan?" She waited impatiently for his answer. "Ikuto?"

"_Amu…" _No, this wasn't— _"I'm not coming back to Japan…"_

No. No. No. "What do you mean, you're not coming? Y-you promised you'd come back! Y-you said it would take a year!" She felt the tears before they came.

"_Amu, calm down."_

"Don't tell me to calm down! Y-you lied to me! _Again!"_

"_Amu, I'm not coming back to Japan because I'm __in__ Japan." _

She stopped. What? "Wait, what? You're saying you're _in_ Japan?"

"_Well, more specifically I'm on your balcony, but since the door is locked, I can't exactly get in so if you could, you know, unlock the balcony door so I could hold my girlfriend?"_ Amu's eyes widened and she whipped her head around. Sure enough, there he was. On her balcony, smirking.

"Ikuto!" She threw the phone onto her bed and ran to the balcony door, unlocking it and sliding it open."Ikuto!" He wrapped his two arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him and they held onto each other.

"Oh, Amu… I've missed holding you…" Amu felt tears but they had nothing to do with sadness or anger.

"Ikuto, y-you're back!"

"Yeah… finally…" He kept his grip on her, but pulled her off of him so that he could look at her. "You're even more beautiful than I remember…" Amu wanted to say something back, but her voice wasn't exactly working.

"I've missed you… so much," she managed, almost choking as she spoke.

Ikuto pressed his lips to her forehead and bringing pulling her closer to him. "Amu…"

Amu pulled back a little, although Ikuto maintained his hold. "Ikuto… how long will you be staying?" Ikuto smile faded somewhat, but he still looked at her lovingly.

"Two weeks."

"That's it?" Amu frowned. "Why only two?"

Ikuto smirked. "You're lucky I'm here for two, Amu. Be more grateful."

Amu rolled her eyes, but then turned back to being serious. "How long will it be until you're back to Japan?" Amu held her breath as he began to answer. She feared his answer.

"Amu…" He smiled. "It won't be long. A week or two. I've gotten a plan out, Amu. I'll mostly be alternating for the rest of my life but it'll be okay. I'll be with you more. I can't live without you for another year. A day without you pains me, Amu."

Amu blushed before asking, "Alternating…? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll be trying to figure some way to spend only a couple weeks away with the orchestra and then stay here in Japan with you for a couple weeks."

"You… don't have to do that for me," Amu said quickly, trying to cover up the happiness that she was feeling.

"Really?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, then, I guess I could go away with the orchestra for a year and—"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Amu cried out in horror.

Ikuto half-smiled. "Good. Because I love you too much to endure _that_ again."

"Same here."

"Amu… do you really love me?"

"Ikuto, yes. Yes, of course. I would think it was obvious by now."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Would you… consider… spending the rest of your life with me…?"

Amu looked at him her eyes wide. Was he saying…? "Y-yes! I mean, of course I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Ikuto smiled. "Would you… Hinamori Amu…" Amu held her breath. He pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. It sparkled and shined and looked beautiful.

"Oh my—"

"Marry this good-for-nothing cat?"

"Ikuto… Yes!" Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes and smiled brightly. "But…"

"'But?'" Ikuto looked at her, all the happiness fading from his face.

"I'm too young to get married." Ikuto looked at her. Oh. That was the 'but.'

"No, you're eighteen, you're old enough—"

Amu raised a finger to his lips and smiled. "It's too young for me. But, I wouldn't mind being engaged to you for a couple of years." She gently pressed her lips against his. "If you don't mind waiting."

Ikuto looked into her big beautiful eyes. "Hinamori Amu, do you really think… I would mind? As long as I know that we can be together, I'm a happy cat." He leaned down and kissed her again. He felt tears touch his skin and realized that they were Amu's. Thank God, he didn't want to be caught crying in from of his _fiancé. _Ikuto smiled at the word. Fiancé.

"So… how long am I being expected to wait?" Ikuto asked when they broke their kiss.

Amu hit him playfully on his shoulder. "Until I'm finished college."

"When will that be?"

"When I'm twenty-one."

"Oh, okay then." Amu and Ikuto laughed, and held onto each other.

They started talking about everything that happened in the past year, trying to catch up, and of course, they kissed along the way. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

(A/N: Okay, that was the real end end. Did you liiiikkkkkeeeee it? I'm sorry if you didn't. The epilogue didn't really have a plot or anything, just showing how things are going to end up with Ikuto and Amu. Because in my world, they will be together forever. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you've all enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and everything, too! You know, this was my first published fanfic and I hope to write lots more! Bye, for now!


End file.
